


Tempestuous

by cravethatcinnaroll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravethatcinnaroll/pseuds/cravethatcinnaroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith was like the weather. No matter how hard people tried to predict its behavior, nature was always able to throw a curveball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempestuous

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic ^^  
> 

 

tem·pes·tu·ous

 

temˈpesCH(o͞o)əs/

 

_adjective_

meaning: characterized by strong and turbulent or conflicting emotion; very stormy.

It was times like these that made Lance believe he was truly lucky. His sour first impression of Keith--a petty assumption based on notoriety alone--had morphed drastically over the past few months, shifting slowly into an attitude of begrudging respect and badly concealed endearment. For once his life, Lance was happy to be proven wrong.

At first, this newfound conception had been excruciatingly difficult to accept. After all, Keith really _did _seem like chaos incarnate; a hurricane in human form. The many rumors back at Galaxy Garrison, widespread whispers of a moody prodigy with sharp instincts and a sharper tongue, had proved true, to a certain extent.__

The boy really _was _incredibly blunt; honest to a fault and unabashedly so. He really _was _quite the loner, effectively distancing himself from his peers so much that none had ever dared to cross that bottomless rift of detachment. And as much as Lance hated to admit it, Keith really _was_ something of a genius, his picturesque piloting driven by nothing but his own innate talent. ____

Despite those scattered fragments of legitimacy, the unrelenting gossip, often found tumbling from the self-assured mouths of utter strangers, had occasionally turned cruel. “I heard that his parents up and left him to his own devices, something about not wanting to deal with a freak like that.” “Really? I heard that he put them in the hospital last year cuz of his weird anger issues, and that they've been there ever since!” Even now, it was hard for Lance to forget how the girls’ tittering laughter had reverberated through the crowded hallway, continuing to ring out as Keith passed by without a sound or second glance.

Thinking back with a grimace, Lance realized that, not too long ago he, too, had believed those cheap, malicious words. He'd _wanted _to believe them, because there was no way in hell that such a seemingly flawless being didn't have a dirty little secret (or two) underneath that ice-cold glare. He'd _wanted _to believe them in order to subdue his own creeping insecurities--that he'd _never _be more than a cargo pilot, _never _get to explore the vast, uncharted territory of space, _never _measure up to naturally gifted people like Keith. And he’d hated it. He’d hated Keith, or so he’d thought.__________

Then suddenly, as fate would have it, they were both chosen to become part of a formidable team; a group of brave warriors fighting tooth, nail, and large robotic lion claw in order to protect the universe from an evil alien empire. It’d sounded almost _too _awesome, _too _cliché, like something straight out of an old sci-fi series, but Lance sure as hell wasn't complaining about any of it. Well, except for one little detail; being forced to work with Keith. But cooperate they did, and their once-obligatory bond inevitably grew stronger with every challenge they faced.____

Because the other paladins had become accustomed to Keith and Lance’s constant competitions,--whether it be training against the Gladiator, eating excessive amounts of food goo, or cleaning the castle--they had learned to simply step back and let whatever happened between the explosive duo happen, only interfering during dire circumstances, like that one time (alright, several times) during an argument when Keith’s face darkened into a menacing scowl as he brandished his trusty knife in warning, growling through gritted teeth for him to _“just back off already, Lance!”_

But Lance could not back off. What had started off as a one-sided rivalry (due to the fact that Keith hadn't even bothered to remember his name prior to Voltron’s formation), had quickly developed into something more. Lance had always found it fun to tease Keith, especially when the raven-haired boy became too flustered to function, his pale cheeks blazing as he turned away, gnawing nervously at his lower lip.

After a while, Lance found himself picturing that very image far too many times to be considered “normal”. It was then that he forced himself to come to terms with his own emotions, something he'd put off doing for years before. But this time, it was different. He knew he couldn't bottle up his feelings forever, especially when they were almost as intense as Keith’s deep violet gaze...

Quite frankly, the thought of being with Keith intimidated him at first. Lance didn't know how the other boy would react to his confession in the first place, as he tended to be rather unpredictable, prone to random outbursts of harsh comments and typical teen angst. He was one hell of a fighter, that was for sure; and in more ways than one. He was reckless and he was idiotic and he was courageous and he was undeniably Keith. He was human and Galran and Paladin and friend. He was a raging whirlwind of odds and ends; full of all the wondrous things that made him _him _.__

And Lance had been the one to brave the storm, finally gathering enough courage to peer straight into the eye of the storm, facing that wild cyclone of a boy head-on. And once he did, he was greeted with the most beautiful view he'd ever seen. Lance was a lucky man indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feedback is greatly appreciated  
> tumblr: cravethatcinnaroll


End file.
